1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bunk beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bunk bed units have an upper bunk and lower bunk with a ladder provided for access to the upper bunk. Further, many bunk bed units have storage drawers slidably mounted to the unit to facilitate storing of clothing and bedding. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,969 issued to Lupo et al. which includes both an upper and lower bunk, drawers and a ladder.
It is known to manufacture a bunk bed having a staircase mounted to one end of the bunk bed that opens towards the front of the bed. The same bunk bed includes a plurality of drawers which pull outwardly from the end of the bunk bed. Such a bunk bed is disclosed as model STH-500 entitled “Twin-Twin Stairway Bed” by Woodcrest Manufacturing—Heartland Collection. The bunk bed has a bunk bed frame that is permanently attached to the staircase and chest drawer combination. That is, the staircase and drawers may not be removed from one end of the bed frame and moved to the opposite end particularly since the drawers are not reversible in that the drawers are not slidably mounted to either side of the staircase frame.